


我是为了与你相遇

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: ⛔真人rps
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	我是为了与你相遇

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

Kenchi在酒桌上撑着脑袋，半睨着双眼看玲於同其他人有说有笑。他说得开心了，转头回来冲Kenchi笑。

“再多玩一会，他们还想去续摊。”

玲於正在兴头上，Kenchi凑近了些，在桌子底下偷偷拉了拉小孩的手，眸里含着飘忽不定的醉意与笑，和他耳语到：“你高兴就好。”

好似聊到了最近高热度的事情，小孩滔滔不绝着，在年纪相符的一众人里，大家有相同的兴趣和话题。玲於笑弯了眼睛，兴奋得有些忘乎所以。

而Kenchi在旁侧，将他所有专心致志都寄托在玲於身上。

那样的玲於是很叫人动心的，年轻着、散发出源源不断的蓬勃活力，耀耀灼目，尤其使他这样早已而立、走向不惑之年的人着迷。到底是回不去的、珍贵的青年时。

而男人看着看着，笑着笑着，就生出了浅淡的落寞感。倒也不是暂时受到忽视的原故，是Kenchi发觉，此时的玲於才是最适合玲於的样子。

年轻人和年轻人的交往，天生契合彼此的相性，迸发出生命力的火花。

Kenchi早就不再年轻，他总会想到这一点。玲於在这个年龄，仍然可以犯了错重来，任性地后悔，挥霍与虚度年轻。但对于Kenchi，他已经每走一步都需要斟酌利益对错。

和玲於在一起的选择，是他在即将迈入四十岁前一场莽撞妄为的冒险。

预料不到好坏，猜测不了结果。

Kenchi一直记得那天晚上，结束了聚餐，众人互相道过别，玲於却孤零零地背着包站在路边，磕着脚尖，守株待兔一般截下了他的车。

他摇下车窗，驾驶位上开车的助理自动开启了屏蔽所闻所见模式。

早晨积下的雪残留在路边，还未化完全，天气仍旧很冷。玲於看了他一会儿，也不说话。最后是Kenchi笑了，告诉他“赶紧回家”。聚餐喝酒向来没个早晚，现在已经凌晨时分。

喝得上脸的年轻人木愣地摇了摇头，表示拒绝。“我不要回家。”他说。

时间真快，只两三年前，他还是可怜巴巴只能沾沾筷子尝尝酒味的未成年小孩。

Kenchi饶有兴趣地问他：“那你要去哪里？我载你一程？”

玲於则探过来，半颗脑袋伸进车窗，憨得可爱。“我今年已经满二十二岁了，我不想回家，”他说话间嘴里呵着白气，“我告诉你…我要去Kenchiさん的家里。”

若不是Kenchi扶住了他，玲於差点就要往下栽。

等到Kenchi把他带了回家，热了杯牛奶，蹲在他之前把杯面贴在他脸颊，问他“酒醒了吗”的时候，玲於才狡黠一笑，双手一搂将男人脖子勾住。

“我刚刚是装的，我今晚就要睡在Kenchiさん家里。”

他的动作突然，Kenchi一没端住，牛奶洒出了小半杯。

自从欺负哭过他之后，Kenchi是知道玲於一开始有些害怕他这回事的。后来玲於变得更爱在前辈面前胡闹找存在感，然后又乖顺了一点，懂得向他礼貌卖甜。

玲於逐渐摸清了他的套路，只要不太过分，面对小孩，Kenchi一般不会拒绝些什么。

他放着Kenchi收拾好的客房不用，挤到Kenchi床上去，也正是因为这一点。

无声无息地又下起了雪。有两只手臂来抱住了他的身体，Kenchi无奈之下转过了身，面向钻进被子里的那人。

“玲於，要睡就好好睡。”他轻声劝到。

可小孩满眼发现新大陆的好奇，在仅剩微弱夜灯下的昏暗下也亮晶晶的。“我兴奋。”他嗤笑着靠前去观察，伸手拉住了Kenchi的吊坠，“是我上次送的。”他得意着。

凑近能嗅到项链上的贴身气息，玲於抬眸望了眼Kenchi，便亲了亲吊坠，轻得同雪花飘落融化一般。

Kenchi心中一动，玲於吸了口气，就屏息吻上了他。

他永远记得那份蔓生的情愫。他的玲於，像一场灵动的春疾，为他能感受到的一切带去化雪新生的温度。

玲於唇上每处细微的动作，像星星点点般每一个吻，在不加掩饰下，竟是那样令人难以自持。

他记得，玲於直白地说：“你就承认好了，Kenchiさん，明明你也喜欢我。”

当玲於扑向雪堆的时候，当他伸手去拉却反被拽下去的时候，当他吻到玲於沾了雪的、笑吟吟的双唇的时候，他如何能够不喜欢。

可酒过二巡，和友人说起感情生活，总逃不过十分无心的几句：

“就他？他才多大？懂什么是喜欢不喜欢吗？”

“你是认真的？”

当时良平也在场，登时就拉了脸色。“怎么说话呢？”他啧了声。

可这是他最怕听见的话，Kenchi扯出的笑容带着些僵硬与尴尬，摆摆手道无事。正是因为所有人都不信，所以连带着他自己也开始怀疑。

同样是迈过了一大步，好不容易才走到这里。他在这段感情关系里，却是极没有自信的。

风筝飞得又远又高，他拉着摇摇欲断的线丝，无法停止患得患失。

玲於回来的时候他已经睡下了，只留了玄关处的光亮。卧室漆黑一片，玲於摸摸索索上了床。

Kenchi没能睡着，但一言不发，他的孤寂感好像影响到了玲於，小孩把手机扔得远远的，笨拙地挪近，让身体贴着身体。

他甚至想过先提分手，在太喜欢玲於之后，害怕自己先受到伤害。

后来他还是睡了过去，半夜醒来时，看见玲於张着嘴呼吸的模样，略略一笑，转而又闭上了眼睛。

“Kenchiさん，我喜欢你，”昨晚玲於出声，“特别，特别，特别喜欢你。”每一个程度词，他就咬一次字。

“我太喜欢Kenchiさん了，所以我可不可以找个办法，把Kenchiさん套住呢？”他问过。

Kenchi这才发觉，这场感情的前提，是他感受到过多么浓烈的被爱，正是因为被爱，他才能够主动去爱。

于是他闭上眼睛，轻声回答玲於的问题。

“可以哦。”


End file.
